1. Field
Apparatuses and methods for making the process of dispensing selected fluid ingredients in any combination of specified discrete volumes quickly and efficiently is disclosed.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Challenges exist in designing fluid handling devices where often competing criteria must be met. In this regard, producing a fluid handling device that can effectively deliver fluid quickly and efficiently while being small and compact is challenging. For example, when dispensing fluid to a microplate, such as those used in chemical and/or biological analyses, the fluid must be dispensed at a relatively high throughput and in a compact arrangement. Various arrangements exist that attempt to meet these often competing criteria.